Le Fruit de la Voyance
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Le rêve est le seule échappatoire des aveugles. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de retrouver mes yeux pour de nouveau voir les couleurs de ce monde ? Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de l'impossible... ?
1. Prologue

Hello Everybody !

Je n'ai rien à dire spécialement, alors je vous laisse lire !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 01/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Prologue**_:

_« Ne reste pas ici… Je vais les retenir… Fui le plus loin possible… Ils ne doivent jamais te rattraper… »_

Poussant un cri strident, je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur, mon corps prit part de forts tremblements et en haletant bruyamment. Par le sacrifice de ma sœur, j'avais réussi à échapper de cet enfer… Mais, nuit après nuit, je refaisais toujours le même cauchemar… La mort de ma sœur… Un traumatisme qui a laissé une énorme plaie, toujours ouverte, dans mon cœur. J'essayais de chasser ces pensées néfastes en me rallongeant dans mon lit… en vain. Des bruits de personnes qui courent résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à ma chambre. Brutalement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Les personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas les voir. Pourquoi ? J'étais aveugle, tout simplement.

« Luna ! Fis deux voix familières en sautant au pied de mon lit

- Iris… Fanny… Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans ma chambre… Dis-je blasée en m'asseyant dans mon lit

- Mais… Commença Iris

- On s'inquiète pour toi ! Repris Fanny

- Ce n'est rien… Juste un cauchemar…

- …

- Toutes les nuits ? Ça fait un peu beaucoup… Fit Fanny lassée

- Je sais… Retournez dormir… Ordonnai-je sur un ton sec et fatigué

- Très bien, répondirent-elles »

Après s'être résignées à descendre de mon lit, elles sortirent de ma chambre, en faisait attention de bien renfermer la porte de ma chambre, derrière elles. Je me retrouvais de nouveau seule dans ma chambre avec un silence apaisant régnant dans la même pièce. Je me rallongeais dans mon lit. Mon corps droit, les deux mains posaient sur mon ventre, ma tête bien calée dans mon oreiller. Je renfermais doucement les yeux, passant des ténèbres aux ténèbres… malheureusement. Je me rendormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte…

* * *

Voilà !

Une review pour me faire part de vos avis ?

Goodbye Everybody !


	2. Cauchemar

Tchuss ! Comment allez-vous ?

Toujours rien à dire, a part que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 02/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar**_

_La salle me rendait aveugle, l'obscurité avait pris possession des lieux, me__laissant__à la merci des craquements qui se rapprocher doucement de ma position. Cette chaise en pierre où j'avais été forcée de m'assoir, m'écorchait de part et d'autre à cause de certaines pierres à la pointe coupante. Et c'est avec des genres de menottes, que mes poignets ainsi que ma taille, mon cou et mes pieds étaient rattachés à la chaise de pierre. Avant que les ténèbres conquièrent la salle où j'étais, j'avais pu apercevoir ma sœur, assise sur une chaise comme la mienne, c'est-à-dire en pierre._

_On avait transformé deux pantalons en mini-shorts en les déchirants, celui de ma sœur était rouge et le mien, noir. Et comme haut, on n'avait que deux soutiens-gorges, noir pour ma sœur et rouge pour moi. Depuis, les quelques années où on était là, nos vêtements ainsi que nos corps étaient quasiment noircis par la poussière et tachés de sangs secs. On avait quelques entailles parfois sérieuses, ou justes quelques écorchures sans vraiment importance… pour quelqu'un qui se soigne bien et mange bien, ce qui n'était pas nos cas. A nous et aux autres esclaves._

_Les craquements s'étaient dangereusement approchés, trop dangereusement approchés. Une forte intensité de lumière apparut au-dessus de ma sœur et de moi, forte intensité de lumière qui nous força à fermer les yeux. Chose qui ne fallait guère faire ici, si on voulait vivre… C'est sur cette pensée que je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux, malgré le fait que la forte lumière brûler légèrement mes globes oculaires. Et c'est en ouvrant totalement mes yeux que j'aperçu l'un des êtres les plus ignobles et le plus désagréable à supporter : Saint Charlos, l'un des Dragons Célestes !_

_Et c'est en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma sœur, qui se trouvait en face à face avec Sainte Sharlia -surement l'une des Dragons Célestes la plus cruelle-, que Saint Charlos se permet de me donner une gifle pour m'obliger à le regarder de nouveau, n'aimant guère qu'on l'ignore. Mais il n'eut qu'un regard de haine qui se planta dans le sien. Ma haine à leur égard n'avait aucune limite, si je pouvais les faire souffrir comme ils me font, moi, ma sœur et les autres esclaves, souffrir, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. J'imaginais déjà les tortures qui allaient nous faire pendant cette heure…_

_Saint Charlos ordonna à l'un des esclaves qu'était toujours avec lui, t'allumer le reste des lumières de la salle. Quand se fut fit, ma sœur et moi avons pu découvrir des centaines de chaises de pierres, où des personnes -aussi bien des adultes que des enfants- y étaient assises. Ils en avaient qui étaient en sang, d'autres qui était inconscient, d'autres qui était en pleine séance de torture… Et ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était les enfants… La plupart n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'années. Même du haut de mes seize ans, je ne pouvais pas supporter une chose pareille. Les Dragons Célestes étaient pires que prétentieux… Sous prétexte que leurs ancêtres avaient mis en place le gouvernement mondial -et donc la marine-, ils se permettaient de traiter les autres humains comme des moins de rien, des déchets, des rebuts, des objets… Cette situation me mettait hors de moi !_

_Et c'est quand Saint Charlos pris un genre de scalpel et qui commença à m'ouvrir le bras dans la longueur que je reviens à la réalité. Il continue à jouait avec son scalpel sur mon corps d'adolescente jusqu'à que je perde un peu trop sang, chose qui me mit dans un état de coma éveillé… Il me fit une série de cinq-six piqûres, chaque seringue contenant un poison, pas mortel mais très douloureux. Je ne puis m'empêcher de hurler de douleur, et aussi… de peur… Malgré le fait que, je sois à Marijoa depuis mes onze ans, j'avais toujours peur de la mort… Même si je savais que le monde l'au-delà était beaucoup de cet enfer où j'étais. L'heure de torture était presque finie, j'avais mal… J'avais besoin de soin… comme d'habitude… Mais les Dragons Célestes s'en fichaient pas mal de ce qui pourrait nous arriver, on pouvait mourir, ils s'en foutaient complètement… La seule conclusion qui en tirerait de notre mort, c'est juste qui fallait rachetait un nouvel esclave._

_Une autre esclave nous détacha, ma sœur et moi, et nous reconduit vers notre cellule. C'est en arrivant près de notre cellule que, ma sœur donna un violent coup de pied à l'esclave qu'était en train de nous reconduire dans notre cellule. Prenant les clés qui étaient accrochées près -mais assez loin pour qu'ont les n'attrapes pas- de la porte, Shinda, ma sœur, ouvrit nos menottes et me prit par la main et on commença à courir à travers les couloirs de Marijoa, cherchant désespérément une sortie…_

_Et c'est arriver devant une immense porte en bois ancien, qu'on s'arrêta pour reprendre notre souffle. On s'échangea un regard assuré, ma sœur et moi, croyant être enfin sortis d'affaire mais le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer… On croyait enfin aux miracles, puisque cette porte en bois ancien, on la reconnaissait très bien… C'était l'entrée -et la sortie- de Marijoa. On l'avait déjà eu l'occasion de sortir de Marijoa, pour se rendre à l'Archipel des Sabondy… Les Dragons Célestes s'y rendaient pour rachetaient de nouveaux esclaves._

_J'étais face à face à ma sœur, les mains sur les genoux, légèrement recourbée sur moi-même, tout comme ma sœur… On s'efforça de reprendre notre souffle après une trentaine de minutes à courir à travers Marijoa… Quand un mini-couteau traversa la pièce et vient frapper -enfin découper- mes yeux… J'étais à présent, à genoux, mes mains sur mes yeux… Yeux en sang avec une énorme ouverture partant de la droite vers gauche traversant dans la longueur, mes yeux. Je pouvais entendre plusieurs ou plutôt, beaucoup trop de personnes courir vers nous. Shinda me prit par ma main de droite et me força à me relever… Chose que je fis en couvrant en totalité mes yeux de ma main gauche. Elle me poussa dehors, et me murmura quelques mots, et referma la porte. Elle était toujours à l'intérieur, moi, à l'extérieur… Elle m'a demandé de fuir, le plus loin possible, pendant qu'elle les retenait…_

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit à tout le monde !


	3. Le Calme avant la Tempête

Yo !

Voici le second chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 03/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le Calme avant la Tempête**_

Et comme à mon habitude, je me réveillais à l'aube, à la fin de mon cauchemar… Transpirant à grosses gouttes, et tremblante comme une feuille, ceci était devenu une habitude. Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, attendant calmement que mon être arrête de trembler.

« _Ne reste pas ici… Je vais les retenir… Fui le plus loin possible… Ils ne doivent jamais te rattraper… »_

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête comme des battements violents de tambours, comme une pierre qui fait des ricochets sur l'eau, comme un écho désespéré, comme un écho mat… Un mélange de tristesse et de colère, un mélange de culpabilité, de blâme…

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je levai la tête vers la nouvelle venue, même si je ne pouvais pas la voir, je savais déjà qui c'était. Madame Lanistae, ma domestique.

- Mademoiselle, vous être réveillée ? Je croyais que vous dormirez encore un peu…

- …

Je sentis son aura se déplacer, pour aller rejoindre la fenêtre de ma chambre. Ma domestique, après avoir ouvert les deux battants de la fenêtre, ouvrit les volets et laissa la fenêtre légèrement ouverte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers mon armoire, comme chaque matin…

- Que voulez-vous mettre, Mademoiselle ?

- … Comme d'habitude… Du noir…

- Mais, Mademoiselle ! Le noir… est signe de tristesse, de deuil, c'est la couleur de la mort, Mademoiselle !

- Oui et alors ? Depuis… que je suis sortie de _là-bas_, je suis toujours en deuil… Je ne peux pas l'_oubliée_… comme ça, pas après ce qu'_elle_ a fait…

- Peut-être… serait-il bon de songer à tourner la page et commencer à vivre pleinement… On n'a qu'une vie, après tout, Mademoiselle

J'en avais tellement sur le cœur, j'aimerais tellement tout lui avouer… Tout lui dire… Elle était de si bon conseil. Je sortis de mes pensées, quand j'entendis la porte de mon armoire grincer. Après avoir posé des affaires près de moi, sur mon lit, Lanistae alla fermer la porte et revena près du lit.

Je me levai de mon lit, et enlevai mon pyjama qui n'était qu'autre d'une nuisette Elle m'aida à m'habiller, comme chaque matin et elle me coiffa. Elle entoura mes yeux d'un bandage, comme d'habitude. J'attendis qu'elle sorte, pour me rallonger un peu dans mon lit. J'entendis la porte se fermer calmement après la sortie de la domestique, je me mis sur le côté et j'ouvrai le tiroir de ma table de nuit, pour en tirer un fin foulard en soie noire, que j'attachai à mon bras gauche, signe de deuil.

_Un deuil éternel…_

…

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que j'avais trouvé le calme, dans ma chambre, apaisant. Mais j'entendis des pas de personnes qui courent, arriver près de ma chambre. Je ne pouvais jamais être seule, au calme, perdue dans mes pensées. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, puis finit dans un grand fracas. J'imagine qu'elles l'avaient ouverte doucement au début, pour voir si j'étais réveillée…

- Luna… !

Je sentis un creux au bord de mon lit, causé par le poids des jumelles.

- Puis-je avoir un peu de calme ? Fis-je calmement

- Non ! Me répondirent-elles

- Et pourq-

- Allez viens, Lanistae veut qu'on aille faire des courses tous ensemble !

- Mais…

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je jamais protester avec eux !

…

Voilà maintenant deux heures que j'étais dehors, avec Lanistae, Fanny et Iris. Tantôt dans un magasin de vêtements, tantôt dans un bar, tantôt dans le supermarché. Cela m'emmerdais pas mal, je n'aimais pas les gens, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise en dehors de ma demeure… Ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'était le regard des gens… Ils me jugeaient… J'en avais marre

Je suivais Lanistae, Fanny et Iris grâce à leurs auras. Même si des fois, quand j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… Je pensais aux aventures que je pouvais vivre si je quittais l'île…

_- Luna… Commença ma domestique_

_- Quoi ?! Fis-je légèrement agacé_

_- Arrête de faire cette tête-là ! Rigola Fanny_

_- Je fais la tête que je veux… O…_

_- DES PIRATES EN VUS !_

_- Ils ne peuvent pas se la fermer des fois, foutu villageois…_

_- Luna…_

_Chouette… Des pirates qui arrivent sur l'île… Il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter le tableau !_

* * *

Voilà !

Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire, jusqu'à présent ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	4. Les Pirates des Ténèbres

Hello ! Comment allez-vous ?

Bref, toujours rien à dire spécialement, alors je vous laisse lire !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 04/01/2013)_

* * *

Nanou973 : Oui ! La grande Nanou est de retour. Bref… Pour le couteau, c'est peut-être l'un des garde des Dragons Célestes ou un Dragon Céleste (Je ne sais pas moi, je n'y étais pas à ce que je sache !). Et pour les pirates… Bah tu vas voir avec la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les Pirates des Ténèbres.**_

_Chouette… __Des pirates__ qui arrivent sur l'île… Il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter le tableau !_

« Et si on retournait à la maison ? Proposa Fanny n'ayant pas envie d'avoir affaire aux pirates

- Et si on allait voir ? Proposai-je avec un ton blasé mais calme

- Euuuuuuhhhhhhhhh NON ! Répliquèrent les deux jumelles

- Très bien, j'y vais seule, fis-je complètement désintéressait, Lanistae, voulez-vous bien retourner à la maison avec ces deux… gamines…

- Nous ne sommes pas des GAMINES !

- … »

Et c'est sans attendre la réponse de Lanistae, que…

« Eh !

- Hors de question, mademoiselle Luna ! Fis ma domestique

- Mais…

- Vous être aveugle, je vous signale… »

_Oh bah ça, j'avais remarqué…_

« Et puis, vous vous comportez comme Fanny et Iris, une vraie gamine… Je comprends que rencontrer des pirates peut, être très excitant, mais…

- Bon, c'est fini ce monologue, l'interromprai-je »

J'aurai bien aimé me défendre, mais en plus d'être aveugle… Ma domestique me traînait par le col de mon haut. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était croiser les bras et ruminer.

A mon grand dam, on arriva à la maison plus tôt que je l'aurai espéré… J'aurai bien aimé rencontrer ces pirates… J'aurai peut-être pu prendre la mer, et découvrir le monde, c'était une chose à laquelle je rêvais, entre deux cauchemars, depuis quelque temps déjà. Peut-être j'aurais pu trouver une mage guérisseuse, capable de me rendre la vue.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

« Tiens ? Ça peut être qui à cette heure ?

- Il est quelle heure ? Murmurai-je à Fanny et Iris

- Pas loin de sept heures, me répondit Fanny

- C'est peut-être les pirates ! S'exclama Iris, des étoiles dans les yeux »

Bon, sympathie la journée, aujourd'hui. Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir rencontrer des pirates, même si quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la maison, Iris faisait partie de celles qui ne voulaient pas rencontrer les pirates, mais bon.

_« Quelle ironie… Fis Fanny_

_- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je puisque je ne pouvais rien voir_

_- Tu vois, Iris a dit que c'était les pirates qui toquaient à porte, pour PLAISENTAIT…_

_- Et c'est les pirates ? Fis-je_

_- Tu as tout compris…_

- Que voulez-vous ?! Questionna méchamment Lanistae

- Luna… Fis un pirate »

Je tressaille à l'entende de mon nom. Et puis, j'entendis un coup de feu et, Iris et Fanny se mirent à criaient.

« LANISTAE ! »

_Décidément… Ce n'est pas ma journée, aujourd'hui…_

« Que se passe-t-il, demandai-je avec une pointe de peur

- Lanistae ! Pleuraient Iris et Fanny contre mes jambes

- Qu'avez-vous fait à ma domestique ?! Fis-je ignorant le fait qu'ils soient des pirates »

… … …

Mal… C'était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je me réveillai.

_Que s'est-il passé ?_

Ah oui, les pirates sont arrivés sur l'île, puis… Pourquoi… ça bouge… dans tous les sens ?! Je ne suis pas dans un bateau de méchants pirates, je ne suis pas dans un bateau de méchants pirates, je ne suis pas dans un bateau de méchants pirates… Je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase…

Calme. Résumons la situation :

Pour commencer, des pirates sont venus sur l'île. Puis, ont saccagés le village. Sont venus chez moi, pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison et ils sont tués ma domestique.

Là, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau… Je sens mon corps bouger comme si j'étais dans la mer et que les vagues berçaient mon corps… Mauvais souvenir, ça me rappelle ma fuite de Marijoa… Ça sent le saké et autres alcools dans l'air… Mes mains sont rattachées au mur par des menottes, j'ai l'impression… Bon…

- Fanny… ? Iris… ? Me risquai-je

- Hmm…

- Mhm

- Je vois…

Mauvais jeu de mots, je sais… Je ne vois rien, mais bon. Où ai-je bien pu atterrir encore ? De toute façon, cela ne peut pas être pire que Marijoa, rassuré moi…

_« Aïe, j'ai mal, aidez-moi, je vous en prie »_

_Le fouet s'abattit de nouveau sur mon frêle corps, déjà recouvert d'entailles. Je pleurais de douleur, j'avais tellement mal…_

Je secouais vivement la tête pour chasser ces sombres souvenirs traumatisants. Malgré le fait, que j'avais quitté Marijoa depuis longtemps, j'avais encore des cicatrices sur mon corps. Et… j'ai toujours mal… Des larmes roulèrent, sans que je le veuille, sur mes joues.

- Oh… ? Mauvais souvenir ou tout simplement, peur de ne pas savoir où on se trouve, Zehahahaha ?

* * *

Moi ? Sadique ? Non, pas du tout même !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	5. Luna ? Angela ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici le quatrième chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 05/01/2013)_

* * *

Nanou673 : Tu m'as dead avec ton commentaire… Oups… Deux morts à cause d'une simple fan fiction… C'est louche… Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute à pas-de-chance… Pff… Je vais avoir les flics aux trousses pour meurtre… Yo ho ho ho ho, je suis déjà morte alors, je n'ai rien à craindre !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Luna ? Angela ?**_

Cela devrait faire cinq jours que j'étais là, à pourrir dans les cales du bateau de Barbe Noire. Mon corps était taché de sang sec et recouvert de blessure, la poussière des cales n'aidait pas. Moi, ainsi que Fanny et Iris, n'avons droit d'un seul repas par jour et pour trois.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

J'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers menant aux cales du bateau. Une allure confiante. Mais des bruits de fers s'entrechoquant accompagnaient la personne. Des menottes ? Pour quoi faire ?

Ils avaient enlevé les menottes qui me rattacher au mur, il n'y a pas très longtemps, et donc depuis, je suis libre de mouvement dans ma « sympathique » prison. Ce serait dommage qu'ils les remettent, surtout que je n'ai rien fais…

Le grincement de la porte de la prison me parvient aux oreilles. Par protection, je me levai et Fanny et Iris allèrent se placer derrière moi.

« Tu nous veux quoi ?!

- Le Capitaine veut te voir. »

Il me passa les menottes aux poignets. Il m'emmena au pont, et il détacha les menottes. Quelle perte de temps… Je l'entendis partir, et rejoindre l'intérieur du bateau. Je ne sentais qu'une aura autour de moi, celle de l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde : Barbe Noire.

« Cela fait longtemps, Angela…

- Mon nom est Luna, vous devez vous tromper de personnes… Fis-je en essayant de garder mon calme »

Comment… Comment connaît-il mon vrai nom… Ce… Ce n'est pas possible !

« Ce n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt… Angela… Luna… Ces deux noms ont plus en commun qu'on pouvait le penser…

- Je ne pense pas, je ne connais pas d'Angela… »

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure… S'il connaît mon véritable nom, il connaît mes pouvoirs, alors... Ce n'est pas possible. Je croyais enfin que cette partie de moi, de mon passé… était mort…

« On ne peut pas cacher éternellement son passé… Il finit toujours par nous rattraper… »

_Sa voix me ramena à la réalité… A la dure réalité…_

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit à tous !


	6. La Vérité sur une Part d'Ombre

Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?

Rien à dire de spécial, alors bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 06/01/2013)_

* * *

Simili D Axel : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et je m'excuse pour ce retard plutôt voulu mais bon, c'était pour votre bien et celle de cette fic.

Nanou973 (En mode Zombie) : Bon, ZombieNanou, Aya être contente de ton commentaire "Ô grande Aya sadique".

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : La Vérité sur une Part d'Ombre**_

_Sa voix me ramena à la réalité… A la dure réalité…_

On ne peut pas nier l'évidence, comme on ne peut pas éternellement cacher son passé.

Un passé… pas des plus joyeux.

Et si Barbe Noire connaît mon véritable nom… Il connaît également mes véritables pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui m'ont donné une prime de cinquante millions de Berrys.

_Début du Flash Black_

_Je courrai, tout en essayant d'éviter de bousculer les passants et les autres civiles._

_« Rattrapez-là !_

_- Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe ! »_

_Je tournai soudainement dans une petite ruelle, et la parcourra. Je m'arrêtai à la fin de la ruelle. Un coup d'œil à gauche. Un coup d'œil à droit. Personne. Je pouvais encore entendre les marines._

_« N'oubliez pas quel pouvoir, elle possède !_

_- Et n'oubliez pas qui est son père ! »_

_Je me cachai au bord de la forêt, derrière un arbre. Et à cause de la fatigue, je fis un genre de malaise et tomba dans les pommes._

…

_J'ouvris doucement les yeux._

_La fenêtre était cachée par deux rideaux couleur lavallière, qui transformer la lumière du soleil en une lumière qui plongé la pièce dans une faible mais douce lumière._

_Je regardai attentivement la pièce. Le sol avait été fait en carrelage couleur acajou. Les murs étaient de couleur basanée. J'étais allongée dans un lit à baldaquin, qui avait été fait dans d'un bois sombre. Mon corps était en dessous de draps blancs, avec une couverture couleur feuille morte par-dessus. Les oreillers et les rideaux du lit étaient belges. Un grand coffre ancien en bois massif au pied du lit, et une table de chevet blanche avec une lampe rouge vif, éteinte dessus._

_« Je vois que tu es réveillée, miss_

_- Hmm ? Qu-qui à parler ?_

_- Doucement, tu es en sécurité ici…_

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Je m'appelle Narima, et tu es ici, chez moi… »_

_Fin du Flash Black_

Je suis vraiment désolée…

_Je vous ai menti depuis le début, mon véritable nom est Angela, Marshall D. Angela._

* * *

Fini ! Un chapitre en moins !

Une review pour me faire part de vos avis sur l'histoire ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	7. Le Pouvoir d'Angela

Salut les gens !

Toujours rien à dire, alors bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 07/01/2013)_

* * *

Nanou973 : Toi, t'a vraiment pas de chance dans la vie, ahaha ! Barbe Noir ne t'aime pas !

Simili D Alex : Angela est la fille de Barbe Noir... Allez, j'suis gentille, un chapitre par semaine, c'est bien... Je pourrai mettre un chapitre par mois (Chose qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver).

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Le Pouvoir d'Angela**_

_Je vous ai menti depuis le début, mon véritable nom est Angela, Marshall D. Angela._

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ai-je pris le nom de Luna ?

Luna, La Lune. Angela, L'Ange. Ils veillent tous les deux sur les humains. La Lune veille sur nous, la nuit. L'Ange, nous avons chacun un Ange Gardien.

Un lien fin, presque invisible… mais un lien présent entre ces deux prénoms.

« Angela, « L'Ange des Ténèbres » et Carnage, « La Dragonnière »… Si vous étiez connu… Vous auriez fait un duo d'enfer, vous auriez pu m'arrêter ! Vous auriez pu me tuer, ensemble…

- … »

Une vague de haine, de colère monta en moi. La mer commença à s'agiter, le bateau tanguait de plus en plus.

« Tu m'énerves, fis-je au bout d'un moment »

Je portai mes mains à mon bandage, et je le tirai vers le bas, le faisant tomber autour de mon cou. Je remis correctement mes cheveux par-dessus mon bandage, autour de mon cou. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés.

« Tu te décides enfin à passer à l'action ?

- Non, j'ai juste décidé de sauver Fanny et Iris… Je m'occuperai de ton cas, plus tard…

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. Cela faisait du bien de revoir les couleurs de ce monde.

- Explosion ! »

Une explosion se créa à côté de nous. Une illusion, mon pouvoir reposer sur le détournement de l'attention. Et pendant que Teach était occupé avec le faux feu. Je me précipitai dans les cales du bateau, qui tanguait dangereusement, me faisant chanceler presque à chaque pas

« Fanny et Iris !

- LUNA !

- Vite, venez. »

Elles avaient réussi à sortir de leurs prisons, mais avec le bateau qui tanguait, les tonneaux qui étaient attachés, se sont détachés et sont tombés sur Fanny et Iris, les piégeant sous eux.

« Luna ! Fis Fanny

- Ton-Ton bandeau ! Renchérit Iris

- Je vous expliquerai après ! »

On sortit de la cale. L'équipage s'était réuni, près de Teach. On leur fit face, Iris et Fanny étaient derrière, et on recula vers la rambarde. Il y avait une île pas très loin d'ici.

« Tuez-les ! Ordonna le capitaine »

Je me retournai d'un coup, prenant Fanny et Iris dans mes bras, et on sauta à l'eau. J'indiquais la direction à suivre, et Fanny et Iris nagèrent comme elles le pouvaient avec moi.

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	8. Le Passé d'Angela

Tchuss !

Voici le septième chapitre, et qui, pour une fois, est un long chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 08/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le Passé d'Angela**_

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Une forte intensité de lumière m'aveuglait. J'ai froid. Je me fonds un peu plus dans mes couvertures pour me réchauffer. J'ouvre complètement les yeux. J'étais dans lit, sous deux couvertures, normal. J'étais dans un pyjama polaire, pas normal. Il y a des chaussons au pied de mon lit, pas normal. Il y a un chocolat chaud sur une table de chevet près de moi, pas normal. Une personne avec des yeux de faucon était adossée à la porte, en train de me regarder, pas normal non plus… Mais où ai-je atterri ? Attendez… Une personne avec des yeux de faucon… Merde. Je me trouve sur la même île de ce psychopathe ressemblant à un vampire de Mihawk ? …

« Où sont Fanny et Iris ? Dis-je timidement

- Tu préfères penser à tes amies qu'à toi-même et à ta sécurité ? Tu portes plutôt mal ton surnom « Angela, L'Ange des Ténèbres »

- Je répète ma question : Où sont Fanny et Iris ? Fis-je agaçais cette fois-ci

- Dans la pièce d'à côté… »

Il sortit de la chambre où je me trouvais… Je pris le chocolat chaud entre mes mains. Il l'a empoissonnée ou pas ? Bon… Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas empoissonnée, enfin j'espère. Je porte le bol à mes lèvres et goûte timidement au liquide chaud s'y trouvant.

« Hmm… »

Je buvais le chocolat chaud d'une traite, c'était délicieux. Je m'essuyai ma bouche et je reposai le bol sur la table de chevet. Je me rallongeai dans mon lit, pensive.

…

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, j'entendis deux personnes. Sachant qui c'était, je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers eux… Fanny et Iris montèrent dans mon lit, et viennent s'installer près de moi.

« Pourquoi tu nous n'as rien dit ? M'interrogea Fanny

- Longue histoire…

- Racontes-nous ! Fis soudain Iris

- Quoi donc ? Fis-je surprise même si je savais de quoi elles voulaient parler

- Comment tu nous as trouvées ? Comment nous nous sommes retrouvées avec Lanistae… ? Qui sont ces pirates qui nous ont kidnappées ? Racontes-nous…

- D'accord mais à plusieurs conditions !

- Lesquels ? Fis Iris et Fanny en se relevant le sourire au visage

- 1, vous ne vous endormez pas pendant que je raconte notre histoire

- Ok ! La suivante ! Firent-elles en chœurs

- 2, même si ce n'est que notre passée, interdiction d'en parler à d'autres personnes ! C'est notre passée, pas celui des autres.

- Ok ! La suivante ! Firent-elles en chœurs

- 3, évité de pleurer… de joie ou de tristesse !

- O… Hein ? … Firent-elles surprises

- Fanny… Iris…

- Ok, Ok, on ne pleura pas !

- Très bien. Je vous ai trouvées après ma fuite de Marijoa…

- Marijoa ?!

- Tu pourras me poser n'importe quelles questions après, Iris… »

_Début du Flash Black_

_J'étais perdu… J'étais fâchée contre moi-même… J'errai, seule, à travers la ville, volant de temps à autre, un morceau de pain, une pomme… J'avais l'impression de ne plus exister… J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme. Quelquefois, des personnes me bousculèrent sans se retourner… ni s'excuser._

_- Ouinnn !_

_Voilà, maintenant j'entends des voix, des pleurs de bébé. Serait-ce les pleurs et la détresse de mon cœur que j'entendais ? Possible. Je laissai mon corps aller là où il voulait aller, puisque je ne pouvais rien voir. Je tournai dans une petite ruelle. Je m'arrête à côté d'une poubelle. Pourquoi j'étais ici ? Je dépassai un peu la poubelle, et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise._

_Je me baissai à la hauteur du panier, contenant un contenu précieux. Un contenu vivant. Deux bébés. Les pleurs de bébé… avaient guidé mon corps jusqu'ici… Mon esprit se remit en route, je reprenais vie peu à peu. Etait-ce un signe du destin ? Etait-ce l'aide de ma sœur, Shinda, qui ce serait transformer en enfants ? Etait-ce elle, qui me les envoyer ? Pour me donner une raison de vivre ?_

_Je m'assis contre le mur, prenant le panier et le posant sur mes genoux. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais trouvé une raison de vivre. J'avais trouvé des petites sœurs…_

_Je posai le précieux panier à côté de moi, et sans savoir pourquoi, je m'évanouis d'un coup._

…

_A mon éveil… Je ne voyais toujours rien… Mais je me sentais en sécurité. Je m'assis et sentis deux choses à côtés de moi. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Les deux bébés étaient à côtés de moi, en train de dormir._

_- Je vois que tu es réveillée, miss_

_- Hmm ? Qu-qui à parler ? Narima ?_

_- Doucement, tu es en sécurité ici…_

_- Narima ? C'est-c'est toi ?_

_- Non… Je suis sa sœur, je m'appelle Lanistae, et tu es ici, chez moi_

_Quelle ressemblance… Je croyais entendre Narima…_

_Fin du Flash Black_

- Voilà… Finis-je

- Et comment as-tu connue cette Shinda ? Questionna Iris

- Et comment être-vous tombé entre les mains des Dragons Célestes ? Renchérit Fanny

…

Mauvais souvenir, mais je leurs ai promis de tous leurs raconter, alors…

_Début du Flash Black_

_Je courais à travers la forêt, à la recherche d'un endroit bien précis. J'avais spécialement préparé un panier rempli de fruit rengorgeant de vitamines pour elle. Je commençais à être essoufflée, mais les arbres continuèrent à défiler à la même vitesse qu'au début de ma course à travers de cette forêt._

_J'arrivai à la sortie de la forêt, et une immense montagne apparu devant moi. La première partie de ma course venait de se finir, la deuxième partie allait commencer dès que je toucherai la pierre de la montagne avec mes pieds._

_Après quelques minutes, je m'écroulai devant une grotte. Je me relevai, repris mon panier et je pénétrai dans la grotte._

_- Salut Shinda !_

_Je courais vers mon amie, assise par terre._

_- … Angela…_

_- Appelle-moi Luna ! Je préfère ce nom…_

_- Très… bien… Luna_

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Je récupère… peu à peu… mon énergie vitale…_

_- Je t'ai apporté un panier avec de succulents fruits !_

_Je posai mon panier à côté, et enleva le tissu de soie protégeant les fruits._

…

_- Elles sont là !_

_Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais décidé de dormir un peu, pendant que Shinda mangeait les fruits que je lui avais apportés. Je regardai autour de moi. Shinda était debout, face à face avec cinq hommes. Je l'a rejoignis._

_- Et elle ?_

_- Laissez là partir…_

_Shinda posa un genou à terre et cracha un peu de sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle levée ? Elle était blessée gravement. Elle doit se ménager !_

_- Elle n'a rien… à voir avec… tout ça_

_Je me blottis Shinda, je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal._

_Je sentis quelque chose me tirait violemment._

_- Luna !_

_- Alors… Cette gamine s'appelle Luna ? Fis l'homme qui tenait par le bras au-dessus du vide_

_- On l'emmène chef ?_

_- Ouais, on pourrait en tirait un bon prix au marché d'esclaves de Sabondy… Surtout si, les Dragons Célestes sont là !_

_- Et l'autre ?_

_- Shinda ? Hmm… On l'emmène aussi !_

_Je vis un autre homme prendre Shinda, et la mettre lourdement sur son épaule. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps… Et apparemment, j'étais trop bruyante pour eux :_

_- Fais taire cette gamine, si on se fait repérer, on est cuit !_

_Je reçois un violent coup derrière la tête, et ce fut le noir complet._

…

_Je me réveillai. J'étais avec Shinda, elle me tenait dans ses bras. Quelqu'un entra dans notre cellule, et tout se passa très vite. Il nous mit des menottes avec un drôle de collier, ils nous traînèrent jusqu'à dans des genres de coulisses, et nous poussèrent sur une scène étrange. Au bout de cinq minutes, on retourna dans les coulisses et d'étranges personnes prirent la chaîne qui était reliée à nos colliers et nous tira jusqu'à un bateau. Et ils nous renfermèrent dans les cales, dans une prison glauque._

_Fin du Flash Black_

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« T'es fatiguée ? Me demandèrent en chœur Fanny et Iris

- Ce n'est pas assez évident ? »

Je me rallongeai confortablement dans mon lit, Fanny et Iris dans mes bras et ont s'endormirent dans cette position.

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	9. Retour dans les Ténèbres

Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices !

Voici la suite espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 09/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Retour dans les Ténèbres**_

Je me réveillai. Fanny et Iris dormaient toujours. Je me levai, sans faire du bruit et en faisant attention à ne pas les réveiller. Cela me faisait bizarre de, de voir…

Hmm ?

Je m'approchai du pied de mon lit, mes vêtements s'y trouvait, propre et plié. Je ne savais Mihawk attentionné…

Je pris mes vêtements, et me changea.

Je sortis du manoir. Je n'avais pas trouvé Mihawk, même si je n'ai fouillai que les pièces principales… Je n'ai pas envie de visiter entièrement le manoir, donc je suis sorti… Peut-être était-il en train de s'entraîner ?

Je traversais la forêt, et je me retrouvai sur une plage. La brume permanente, le ciel gris constant, rendait l'île réellement lugubre… En particulier la plage, avec toutes ces ruines…

Je me retournai vers la forêt, j'étais sur le point de quitter le sable blanc sombre, quand :

« Zehahahaha ! Comme on se retrouve ! »

Oh oh… Pas lui. Je me tournai de nouveau vers la plage. Je vis l'équipage de Barbe Noire, ils étaient cachés derrière les ruines…

Tout se passa vite. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir.

Des menottes en granite marin venaient capturer mes poignets, et un grand sac vena recouvrir ma tête.

…

Je sentis pour corps suivre le même mouvement que le bateau. Mon corps était doucement bercé par les vagues…

Bateau ? Vagues ?

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Je m'appuyai sur mes deux mains. Je n'arrivai pas à bouger mon bassin, ni mes jambes. Mon poignet droit était rattaché au mur, par une chaîne.

Je me laissai tomber le haut de mon corps, lourdement sur le sol.

* * *

Voilà !

Et si c'est court, c'est fait exprès !

Bonne Journée/Nuit à vous !


	10. La Disparition d'Angela

Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?

Moi, bien. Et voici la suite !

Ce chapitre est assez spécial… Puisque là, on n'est pas du point de vue d'Angela, mais du point de vue de Fanny.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 10/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Disparition d'Angela**_

Je bâillais bruyamment. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Ma sœur se réveilla peu après moi.

« Elle est où Luna ? Fis Iris encore mal réveillée

- Tu veux dire Angela ? Renchéris-je

- Je préfère Luna…

- Je ne sais pas, elle est peut-être partie se promener.

- Mouais… Bonne Nuit »

Ma sœur se retourna, et s'endormit. Moi, je me levai et sortis de la chambre, à la recherche d'Angela. J'atterris, au bout d'un long moment, dans le salon. Où le propriétaire du manoir, était en train de lire son journal et boire du vin rouge.

« … Vous n'aurez pas vu Angela ? Demandai-je timidement »

Mon interlocuteur leva les yeux vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas.

« Il me semble qu'elle est sortie dehors

- Mer-Merci »

Sans demander mon reste, je sortis de la pièce, et me dirigea vers le hall. J'allai sortir quand, j'aperçu ma sœur en haut des marches menant au hall.

« Attends, je viens avec toi ! Fit-elle avec un sourire, tout en descendant rapidement l'escalier »

On sortait du manoir. Hmm humm. Une forêt sombre s'éleva devant nous. On entendit un grincement derrière nous. On se retourna à une vitesse déconcertante. La porte s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître Mihawk :

« Vous être encore ici ? Demanda-t-il

- Ou-oui… Fis-je

- Pour-pourquoi ?

- La disparition d'Angela, vous inquiète si peu ?

- Sa disparition ?

- Vous être longue à la détente, vous deux…

- …

- Elle était à la plage, et quand elle allait partir, Barbe Noire et son équipage sont apparus et l'ont kidnappée…

- Et toi ? Tu as rien fait ? Fis-je agaçais

- … Je n'en ai pas vu l'intérêt, je ne veux pas combattre un équipage si ennuyeux…

- Et nous ? Questionna Iris

- Retrouver Angela, qui est quelque part sur ces mers, et beaucoup plus intéressant… Vous venez ?

- Euh… Fis-je déconcertais

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Iris »

… Mais dans quelle aventure me suis-je lancée encore ?

* * *

Et voilà !

C'était juste un petit chapitre intermédiaire.

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	11. Es-tu vraiment Angela ?

Yo ! Comment allez-vous ?

Voici le dixième chapitre, déjà.

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 11/01/2013)_

* * *

Florette : Merci pour ton commentaire !

Guest : Bah voici la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Es-tu vraiment Angela ?**_

« Où est Angela ? Dit une voix calmement »

Une voix si calme… Ils sont venus ?

« Rends là nous ! Fis deux voix familières »

Ces voix me paraissaient si lointaines. Pourtant, ces personnages se trouvaient juste devant moi, mais je ne les voyais pas, enfin ils ne ME voyaient pas. Cette situation est délicate. Barbe Noire contrôle mon corps, mon cerveau, mes paroles… La seule chose qui me reste est ma conscience. Je regarde cette scène, assise sur la rambarde du bateau. Barbe Noire et son équipage, sans oublier mon corps sans conscience, et de l'autre Fanny, Iris et Mihawk.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, ils ne me voyaient pas. Le seul truc qu'ils pouvaient voir, c'était mon enveloppe corporelle vide. Ils savaient qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec mon corps… Facile à deviner, les mouvements lents comme ceux d'un zombie et les yeux vitreux…

… Hmm ?

Deux lames de ténèbres apparurent dans les mains de mon enveloppe corporelle. Les yeux redeviennent normaux, tout comme les gestes de mon corps. Le regard vif, et les gestes fluides, comme si j'habitais toujours dans mon corps.

« Angela ? Fis Fanny mi-heureuse et mi-inquiète

- Ce n'est pas Angela ! Fis mon corps avec une voix suave »

Comment ? Je sentis une vive douleur dans la poitrine, comme si compresser mon cœur. Je tombai à genoux, à terre, ma main serrée contre mon cœur, mon autre main par terre pour m'équilibrer un peu. Je crachai un peu de sang. Mon bras droit commencé à disparaître lentement.

« La conscience d'Angela est toujours ici, sous la forme d'un fantôme… Et si elle ne récupère pas son corps d'ici cinq minutes… Vous pourrez lui dire de reposer en paix… Mais son corps restera toujours sous le contrôle du capitaine, Expliqua Van Auger, Mauvais coup du destin »

Aïe… Pourquoi toujours moi ?

« Si elle a un nouveau corps ? Fis Fanny déterminé

- Elle pourra utiliser ce corps, mon tireur d'élite n'a jamais dit que c'était obligé qu'elle récupère celui-là, après tout, Zehahahaha

- Angela… n'est pas la seule à avoir un lourd fardeau, un lourd secret à porter… Murmura Iris »

Une lumière enveloppa les corps d'Iris et de Fanny, qui s'élevaient dans les airs. Les corps se rapprochèrent et… fusionnèrent ?

C'était incroyable, elles avaient réussi à copier mon corps dans les moindres détails… Enfin, presque dans les moindres détails.

Je crachai un peu de sang, en même temps que la douleur dans ma poitrine se fit plus forte. Je m'allongeai par terre, je sentais de ma dernière heure arrivai…

« … … …

- … »

Je commençais à voir flou, je distinguai à peine le corps d'Iris et Fanny fusionnées, et Œil de Faucon… Je n'arrivai déjà plus à entendre le dialogue entre les deux sœurs et Mihawk.

Je fermai les yeux…

…

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère vous retrouvez sur le chapitre 11.

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	12. Inconscience et Réveil

Hello !

Rien à dire a part que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 12/01/2013)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Inconscience et Réveil**_

_Je commençais à voir flou, je distinguai à peine le corps d'Iris et Fanny partagées, et Œil de Faucon… Je n'arrivai déjà plus à entendre le dialogue entre les deux sœurs fusionnées et Mihawk._

_Je fermai les yeux…_

…

Je sentis mon corps, enfin mon âme se faire tirer violemment vers le corps fusionné de Fanny et Iris. Mon âme s'arrêta net devant le corps, qui tomba à terre. Fanny et Iris apparurent devant moi, derrière le corps maintenant sans vie, elles étaient des âmes, comme moi :

« Fanny… Iris…

- Nous avons mangé le fruit du démon de l'âme… Firent-elles à l'unisson »

Mon âme entra, contre ma volonté, dans l'ancien corps d'Iris et Fanny.

…

*Dring, Dring…*

Ce son. C'était le son d'un glas, puissant et net. Mais le son se fit plus doux, de moins en moins fort… Jusqu'à temps de disparaître totalement. J'ouvrais les yeux, ma tête tournait et un affreux mal de crâne me prit et me replongea dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

…

Je me « réveillai » de nouveau, aucun mouvement. Je ne voyais rien, je ne me souvenais de rien, je ne pouvais faire aucun mouvement. Je sentis une main froide frôlait ma main. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'y arrivai pas… J'entendais des voix floues et lointaines…

« Quand pensez-vous qu'elle va se réveiller ? Fis une voix calme

- Elle a de nombreuses blessures, hématomes, fractures… Alors, je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle va se réveiller… C'est déjà une chance qu'elle soit en vie, dans le coma mais en vie… »

Je suis dans le coma ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé chez… Non. J'essayai de pousser ma mémoire plus loin, mais les souvenirs n'étaient que ténèbres après avoir passé la porte du manoir d'Œil de Faucon. Ténèbres…

Quand je suis sortie du manoir, je me suis dirigeai vers la plage. Et quand j'allai partir,_ ils_ sont apparus…

J'entends les deux personnes sortirent de la chambre. Mon corps est engourdi, et j'ai des fourmis qui envahissent tous mes membres. J'essayai une énième fois d'ouvrir les yeux… J'y arrive mais l'effort, me fait retomber dans l'inconscience.

…

J'avais l'impression que mon corps flottait dans les airs. Même si c'était le cas. Tout était noir autour de moi, mais je savais que quelque rôdait dans les ténèbres. Mon corps flottait doucement dans l'air, j'arrivai à ouvrir les yeux. Rien, je savais que j'avais les yeux ouverts mais je ne voyais rien.

Je sus que tout ceci était le fruit de mon imagination, quand quelque chose m'attrapa violemment mon bras, mon corps se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Je criai de douleur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif. Mon corps retomba sur le sol, et je sentis quelque chose s'enlever de mes yeux. La lumière m'aveuglait complètement, je voyais plusieurs ombres bougeaient autour de moi… Où étais-je ?

* * *

Voilà !

Désolé si c'est court, mais c'est pour laisser plus de suspense.

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	13. Âme, Ténèbres et Voyance

Tchuss !

Rien à dire spécialement, alors bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 13/01/2013)_

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Merci pour ton commentaire, même si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes t'es question dans ce chapitre, les autres réponses viendront par la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Âme, Ténèbres et Voyance**_

_Je sus que tout ceci était le fruit de mon imagination, quand quelque chose m'attrapa violemment mon bras, mon corps se retrouva suspendu dans le vide. Je criai de douleur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif. Mon corps retomba sur le sol, et je sentis quelque chose s'enlever de mes yeux. La lumière m'aveuglait complètement, je voyais plusieurs ombres bougeaient autour de moi… Où étais-je ?_

Ma vision s'éclaircit, tout mon corps était endolori. Je reconnus sans mal les membres de l'équipage. Catarina Devon et Van Augur.

« Elle s'est enfin réveillée ! S'écria Catarina »

Je mis mes mains sur ma tête. Un violent mal de crâne faisait fureur dans ma tête, c'était vraiment horrible. Malgré ce mal, j'entendis une personne à l'allure calme descendre les marches, vers nous. Je relevai la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

« Comme on se retrouve, Tenebrae ! Dis-je avec difficulté

- Héhéhé… C'est vrai, ma chère sœur jumelle, cela fait longtemps…

- …

- Nous pouvons enfin nous voir…

- Je préférais notre ancienne situation, répondis-je en reposant ma tête contre le sol

- Deux âmes pour un seul corps ?… Hmm… Le temps où tu étais la dominante est passé !

- Le temps où j'étais la dominante ? Héhéhé… »

_Début du Flash Black :_

_Mes membres tremblaient, pas de peurs mais de fatigue. J'essayais de rester debout en __maintenant__ fermement mes mains sur le bureau. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon visage._

_(Angela) Je ne te laisserai jamais mon corps et mon esprit !_

**(Tenebrae) Et pourquoi donc ?**

_Elle essayait encore de dominer mon corps, mon esprit et mon âme. Mais je n'avais pas l'attention de la laisser faire. Depuis dix ans, je lutte. Depuis que j'ai appris à penser et à réfléchir, je lutte pour garder mon corps._

_(Angela) Laisse-moi tranquille !_

**(Tenebrae) Non, j'en ai marre de rester enfermé dans TA tête, je veux sortir, je veux profiter de la vie, de TON corps… Je veux conquérir le monde ! Je veux rejoindre Père, lui, au moins, vaut quelque chose. Pas comme toi.**

_(Angela) C'est parce que t'as les mêmes ambitions que lui, que je lutte pour garder MON corps !_

Je laissais mon corps s'écrouler, par terre, sous la fatigue qui me tiraillait…

_Fin du Flash Black_

J'en ai marre… Maintenant j'ai un corps pour moi toute seule, ok. Mais c'est le corps de mes meilleures amies fusionnaient. D'ailleurs, je me demande où sont-elles, maintenant ? Sont-elles mortes ? …

- Au final, j'ai réussi à avoir ton corps !

La voix de ma sœur me ramena à la réalité. Mais quelque chose d'autre me perturba… J'entendis une voix familière dans ma tête :

_( ? ) Il faut que tu tiennes le choc, Angela !_

**( ? ) Fanny, Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Luna !**

_(Fanny) Nan, Iris, son vrai nom c'est Angela !_

**(Iris) Ouais bah moi, je préfère Luna !**

(Angela) Fanny… Iris… ?!

_**(Fanny & Iris) Bah quoi, t'es dans notre corps… Mais comme, niveau caractère, t'es plus forte que nous… Bah, c'est toi qui contrôle le corps… Mais j'ai cru comprendre que t'a l'habitude.**_

(Angela) Pas envie d'en parler…

Alors, elles sont toujours vivantes. Je pense que j'aurais moins de problèmes, niveau cohabitation, avec elles.

« … »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

D'un côté, je vais finir par vous tuer avec mon suspense (sur la plupart de mes fics)... Mais d'un autre côté, ça m'amuse !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	14. Deux Âmes, Deux Corps, Une Vie, Un Cœur

Salut !

Rien à dire a part que on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin...

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 14/01/2013)_

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Nan, ne meurs pas, ça serait dommage ! Et voilà, la suite !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Deux Âmes, Deux Corps, Une Vie, Un Cœur**_

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire._

Je suis heureuse qu'elles soient vivantes, mais il y a un autre problème.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris… Fit ma sœur agacée par mon sourire

- Héhéhé… Ce sentiment serait trop compliqué à expliquer à une fille comme toi, Tenebrae… »

J'entendis une autre personne descendre les marches. Laffitte.

« Le Capitaine demande à voir la prisonnière ainsi que « sa sœur »…

- Très bien, répondit Catarina et Auger n'ayant pas bougé de leurs positions depuis le début »

Van Augur me jeta sur son épaule sans aucune délicatesse. Et il me déposa, toujours sans délicatesse, sur le pont, en face du capitaine du navire.

« Bon, prête à mourir ? Demanda l'homme des ténèbres

- Nan, répondit ma sœur à ma place

- Comment ça « nan » ? Renchérit-il

- Vous la tuez, ok… Mais je meurs avec elle…

- Et pourquoi donc ? »

A la remarque de ma sœur, j'entendis deux voix familières :

_**(Iris & Fanny) Tiens, on était en train de se poser la même question !**_

(Angela) Vous allez vite le savoir…

_(Fanny) Je n'aime pas la tournure que ça prend !_

**(Iris) Moi non plus, frangine…**

La voix de Tenebrae me sortit de mes pensées.

« Pour la simple raison que, depuis notre naissance, nous n'avons toujours eu qu'un corps pour nos deux âmes… Ça a toujours été elle, la dominante, j'ai toujours voulu la tuer… Mais si je la tue, je meurs avec elle. »

Ma sœur marqua une pause dans son récit, je repris la suite :

« Nos âmes se sont comme « mélangées », elles ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre…

- Comme la lumière et les ténèbres…

- Comme le soleil et la nuit… »

On se regarda, ma sœur et moi. Ce fut ma sœur qui reprit :

« Si j'ai une entaille sur le bras, ma sœur l'aura également… Si elle se blesse, je me blesse également à l'endroit où elle est blessée…

- Et pourtant…

- Héhéhé, si elle décide de mourir volontairement, si elle se tue elle-même… Moi, je ne ressens qu'une grande douleur, mais je ne meure pas… Si elle veut me tuer, elle devra le faire elle-même, de ses propres mains…

- Se tuer, pour tuer l'autre… Est trop facile… Finis-je

- Cela me facilite les choses, alors ! Dit Barbe Noire

- Pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je avec ma sœur »

…

* * *

Voilà !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	15. La Légende des Deux Fruits

Yo ! Comment allez-vous ?

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre...

Bonne Lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnes et l'univers "One Piece" appartiennent à Oda. Seuls les OCs et la fic m'appartiennent.

_(Réécrit le : 15/01/2013)_

* * *

Nanou973 : Tu vas finir par mourrir ! Moi, je m'en fous... C'est ma fic, c'est moi qui *le sol se noirci* Euh, je crois que Barbe Noir ne m'aime pas non plus . . .

ShaunyBlackSheep : Tu vas être contente, ceci est un GRAND chapitre (Pour une fois) !

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : La Légende des Deux Fruits**_

_« Se tuer, pour tuer l'autre… Est trop facile… Finis-je_

_- Cela me facilite les choses, alors ! Dit Barbe Noire_

_- Pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je avec ma sœur_

- Si j'en tue une, l'autre meurt ! Cela me fait moins d'efforts à faire ! Zehahahaha »

_(Fanny) Suis-je la seule à ne pas aimer son humour ?_

**(Iris) Nan**

(Angela) Nada

Je m'approchais de ma sœur jumelle, et lui murmura :

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi, tu veux parler… Fit-elle désintéressée

- Et la légende du Fruit de la Voyance et du Fruit de l'Âme ? L'aurai-tu l'oubliée, chère sœur ? Questionnai-je en riant doucement

- Nan… Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme avant…

- Cela ne dura que le temps du combat…

- Ensuite ? Fit-elle en planta son regard dans le mien

- Si nous sommes toujours vivantes après… On continua notre chemin chacune de son côté.

- Très bien ! »

_(Fanny) Suis-je la seule à ne pas savoir la « légende » des deux fruits ?_

**(Iris) Nan**

(Angela) Etant donné que Barbe Noire est en train de réfléchir à un plan pour nous tuer, Tenebrae et moi… Je crois que j'ai pas mal de temps pour raconter la légende des deux fruits…

_(Fanny) Sauf si ça te dérange, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas survivre à ce combat_

**(Iris) M'en fous, qu'elle veuille ou pas, elle nous raconte la légende ! Et puis, c'est clair, c'est elle qui va reporter le combat avec sa sœur jumelle !**

(Angela) …

« Pas survivre à ce combat ». Voilà ce qui me faisait vraiment peur, enfin. Après tout, je n'ai pas de raison de vivre… J'ai déjà tout perdu. Et puis, si je me souviens bien : Marshall D. Carnage*, surnommé « La Dragonnière », malgré sa puissance… Elle est morte dans son combat contre Teach. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort… Puisqu'elle avait également tout perdu avant son premier vrai et dernier combat face à son père. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur de laisser ce monde entre les mains de Barbe Noire.

**(Iris) Bon, et cette légende… Elle vient ?!**

(Angela) Excusez-moi… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

_(Fanny) Hmm… On voit ça !_

La Légende des Deux Fruits

Le Fruit de la Voyance et Le Fruit de l'Âme se trouvent être des fruits du démon jumeau ! Chaque parcelle du fruit, jusqu'à son goût est identique à l'autre fruit.

**(Iris) Sérieux ?**

(Angela) Oui… Mais évite de m'interrompre !

Certes, leurs pouvoirs étaient différents… Mais, ces mêmes pouvoirs étaient comme unis. Les pouvoirs de ces fruits du démon pouvaient fusionner !

_**(Fanny et Iris) Hein ?**_

(Angela) Quoi ? Vous voulez un exemple ?

_**(Iris et Fanny) Bah ouais…**_

Bon, pour éclaircir certaines idées, prenons un exemple simple : nous-mêmes (l'exemple le plus complexe au monde mais bon). Faisons cas par cas :

Iris et Fanny avec leur Fruit de l'Âme :

Ce fruit est assez spécial en son genre… Puisque deux personnes doivent manger le fruit pour avoir les pouvoirs. Le fruit possède deux pouvoirs, voilà pourquoi deux personnes doivent couper le fruit en deux et manger chacun une part (Certes, beaucoup de fruits ont des doubles-pouvoirs… Mais je tiens à ce que le Fruit de l'Âme soit spécial !). Les deux personnes ayant mangé ce fruit, peuvent fusionner leurs âmes et ne faire qu'un.

_(Fanny) Cette technique requiert pas mal d'entraînement…_

(Angela) J'imagine.

**(Iris) Il n'a pas que ça comme pouvoir !**

(Angela) Nan mais, laissez-moi finir !

_**(Fanny et Iris) Ok…**_

Certes, le fruit permet à la première personne de voir dans les âmes, pour savoir comment se porte la personne dans laquelle elle voit… Et à la deuxième personne de prédire chaque mouvement, chaque geste de la personne qu'elle voit.

_(Fanny) Un peu comme le fluide sensitif…_

Après, Tenebrae et moi-même avec Le Fruit de la Voyance :

Le Fruit de la Voyance permet de voir le futur assez proche. Et il permet aussi de créer toutes sortes d'illusions comme un feu, un boulet de canon, un coup de fusil, etc…

**(Iris) C'est tout ?**

(Angela) Ouais… Après, comme je l'ai dit plus haut… Les pouvoirs des deux fruits peuvent fusionner. Et c'est ce qu'on va faire avec Tenebrae. On va fusionner pour ne former plus qu'un… Et avoir plus de pouvoirs.

Fin de la Légende des Deux Fruits

_(Fanny) « On » ? Tu délires, là !_

**(Iris) Hors de question de partager notre corps avec elle !**

(Angela) C'est moi qui commande, ok ? Et puis, cela ne dura que le temps du combat contre Barbe Noire…

Je dois bien l'avouer également… Cette idée ne me plaît pas. Et à Tenebrae, non plus… Mais, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix !

« Bon… J'espère que vous être prête !? «

Je relevais mon regard vers celui de mon « père ». Tenebrae prit la parole avant moi :

« Ouais !

- On va voir si la chance sera de votre côté, fit Doc Q, en crachant un peu de sang

- On verra bien si le destin aura pitié de vous ! Lança Tenebrae, impassible »

…

_**(Angela, Tenebrae, Fanny et Iris) J'ai un gros, mais alors GROS, mauvais pressentiment… Comment va se finir ce combat ?**_

* * *

Voilà !

Certes, ce chapitre est long mais... il est très bordélique, je l'avoue... Mais je n'ai pas oublié de mettre ma pointe de suspense à la fin !

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


	16. Épilogue

Hello Everybody !

Voici la suite et la fin de la fic...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

ShaunyBlackSheep : Voici la suite ! Et (pour la troisième fois), je m'excuse de ma longue absence, j'espère que tu es toujours vivante ?

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je sortis la main de Fanny, prendre la mienne. Je secouais la tête dans tous les sens, ayant l'impression de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve… Je portais ma main au niveau de mon bandage. Aveugle. J'étais toujours aveugle…

« Mademoiselle Luna ! Nous nous sommes inquiétés quand nous nous sommes aperçus que vous n'étiez plus derrière nous…

- Fais plus attention à l'avenir, Luna… Murmura Fanny

- Promis ! Finis-je avec un sourire rassurant »

J'avais tellement été emporté par mes pensées et mes rêves… que j'avais oublié que je rêvais. Pendant quelques instants, j'avais oublié ma vie présente. J'avais oublié que j'étais aveugle. J'avais rêvé d'une aventure… J'avais rêvé que j'avais une sœur, pour oublier le vide qu'avait laissé Shinda… J'avais rêvé que je pouvais voir, pour oublier les ténèbres, pour voir les magnifiques couleurs du monde…

_J'avais rêvé d'une aventure parfaite, avec ses hauts et ses bas…_

_J'avais rêvé de l'impossible…_

_J'avais tout simplement rêvé…_

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini...

Alors ? Cette fin ? Vous vous attendez pas à ça, hein ?

Bonne Journée/Nuit !


End file.
